


Too Sexy For My -

by dragongirlG



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Dom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Edging, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic During Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexy Times, Sexy Warlock Costume, Smut, Sub Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: King Arthur makes Merlin try on his official garments for his new role in court. Sexy times ensue. Takes place within the canon universe.Originally posted as afillfor the following prompt on the Merlin Kink Meme: Arthur/Merlin, One hell of a sexy warlock (link to pic). It could be a costume (if modern) or Merlin's robes (if canon).





	Too Sexy For My -

**Author's Note:**

> [Sexy warlock costume](https://ibb.co/kQYBW9) referenced in the prompt. 
> 
> This was originally written and posted anonymously in early 2011. It has received minor copy-edits since being posted on the kinkmeme.

“Arthur,” said Merlin slowly. He held out the flowing black monstrosity at arms’ length. “What is this?”

“Those are your new robes,” said the newly crowned King Arthur, looking extremely pleased with himself. “I had the tailor make them just for you. I told him that they were the new robes for the Court Sorcerer, and that they were to be of the finest quality in all of Camelot.”

“The Court Sorcerer?” Merlin asked, horrified. “I’m not a sorcerer.”

Arthur huffed in clear disbelief. “ _Merlin._ Everyone in Camelot knows that you’re a sorcerer.”

“What?” Merlin squawked, his eyes darting around the room frantically. “Who’s ‘everyone’?”  

“Don’t be such an idiot, Merlin. Everyone’s known for years. It’s past time that you got recognized for it.” Arthur sighed as Merlin’s expression changed from pure panic to outright terror. “Don’t _fret_. I’m not going to execute you.”

“You’re not?”

“Of course I’m not.” Arthur was giving Merlin that look—the one that clearly said, “You are an absolute idiot and I have no idea how you’ve managed to survive for this long.” “I’ve repealed the ban on magic, haven’t you heard?”

“Er—”

“This morning. In the council chambers. Were you even listening? I thought you of all people would be pleased.”

“Of course I was listening,” Merlin lied. In truth, he’d been thinking of how much he wanted to go back to bed and sleep for the rest of the day. (It wasn’t his fault. Really. Arthur had kept him late last night to make an inventory of the armory. Why he couldn’t just ask the knights’ squires to do that, Merlin didn’t know, but Arthur had had _trust_ issues ever since they’d taken back Camelot from Morgana, and had insisted that he himself—or rather, Merlin—check that every sword, shield, mace, and lance were in their correct places.)

“Well?” Arthur raised his eyebrows, nodding toward the robes. “Aren’t you going to put them on?”

“I’ll just change when I’m back in my chambers, shall I?” said Merlin, wondering if this was going to look worse than the ceremonial robes of Camelot. He still hadn’t forgiven Arthur for making him wear that hat.

“ _Merlin_. Are you frightened?” Arthur laughed. “I promise you, they’ll look good.”

Merlin eyed the robes warily, refusing to budge.

Arthur waved a hand toward the corner. ”Hurry up, Merlin. I haven’t got all day.”   

“Fine,” Merlin muttered. He ducked behind the screen, stripping off his worn tunic, neckerchief, and breeches as he tried to work out how to put on the new items of clothing. There was a pair of soft black leather breeches, two belts with dangling silver chains (what did he need two belts for, anyway?), a pair of black leather gloves, a black tunic, and finally a long black coat. Merlin frowned at the singularly colored clothing. He didn’t think that black was the new court fashion. What kind of statement as Arthur trying to make?

“There are boots, too!” Arthur called suddenly, and Merlin yelped, dodging the two thick, shiny black boots that came flying toward his head. They smelled of new leather. 

“Thanks,” he yelled sarcastically.

“Are you finished?” Arthur asked.

“Almost!”  

“Merlin! What are you _doing_ back there? You’re taking longer than a girl!”

“You’re the one who wanted me to change now!” Merlin retorted. He quickly tugged on the breeches, stuffing his feet into the boots as he pulled the tunic over his head. He held up one belt in each hand, staring at them blankly before deciding to wrap both around his waist, one buckle lying above the other. Finally, he pulled on the long cloak, managing to take one step before it caught under the heel of his boot. With a muffled curse, Merlin bent down to inspect the damage, only to have the chains on the belt get caught inside of his right boot.

“ _Merlin…_ ”

“Just a minute!” Merlin yanked sharply on the chains and stepped out from behind the screen. “I feel like a ruffian,” he complained. “And I keep stepping on this cloak.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms across his chest.  His eyes slowly traveled from Merlin’s exposed neck down to the clinking belts, lingering at the black leather gloves before sweeping down toward the tightly fitting boots.

Merlin’s cheeks flushed with sudden heat, and he tugged self-consciously on the tunic. “It hangs a little loose,” he said with a nervous laugh. “And I don’t think this color suits me. I’m pale enough as it is.” When Arthur didn’t say anything, he continued, “Why all black? They’re not exactly Camelot’s colors.  Black seems more like a color that evil bandits would wear. Is this a new disguise strategy you’re trying? For when we go hunt—”

“Merlin,” Arthur interrupted sharply. “Shut. Up.”

Merlin snapped his jaw shut. His breath hitched as Arthur took a few steps closer. He wondered if this was the moment when Arthur would run him through with a sword. Or a dagger. That was more likely, it being smaller and easier to hide. Arthur had said he wouldn’t execute him for being a sorcerer, but he hadn’t said anything about murder. Maybe a private execution was best. Maybe that was why he’d had Merlin change out of his clothes—so he could pretend he was murdering a bandit instead of his manservant. Merlin shut his eyes, gasping in one last breath—

Arthur kissed him.

Merlin made a startled noise in the back of his throat. Arthur’s lips were dry and rough, nothing like the sweet softness of Freya’s from so many years ago. He tasted of sweat and metal and the tangy apples that Merlin had served him for breakfast. Merlin stood frozen, uncertain, flushed with a sudden desire that only increased as Arthur’s tongue swiped along his bottom lip, sending a shudder of pleasure from Merlin’s lips straight down to his groin. He moaned, and his hands rose of their own volition, trailing leather-encased fingers from the nape of Arthur’s neck down to his spine. With a sharp breath, Arthur bunched his fists in the silky black fabric of the cloak as he walked Merlin backward to the bed. Merlin hit the edge with a sound of protest, falling awkwardly onto his back as Arthur pulled him up by the wrists, pinning him to the sheets.

“Arthur,” Merlin protested weakly, trying to wriggle free. “Wait—”

Arthur silenced him with a kiss, gently pushing his tongue into Merlin’s mouth as his fingers traced a path from Merlin's cheekbones to his collarbone. He pulled Merlin’s tunic free, slipping his free hand under to rub his thumb against one nipple and then another. His tongue soon followed, flicking skillfully against Merlin’s skin. Merlin gasped and moaned as the warm, wet heat traveled downward, stopping at the top of his breeches where the two belts lay like a warning gate. He twisted his restrained wrists weakly, itching to pull off the offending clothing and free his straining cock, but Arthur merely smirked and tightened his grip, placing the palm of his free hand against the bulge.

A low groan escaped Merlin as Arthur ran his fingers along the underside, stroking from base to tip with a maddeningly light touch. Merlin frantically arched his hips upward, his toes curling inside of the black leather boots. “Please, Arthur,” he begged. He could feel his magic building up inside of him like a gathering storm, and he willed it back down instinctively. “Please—”

“No,” Arthur said breathlessly, his fine blond hair tickling Merlin’s cheek as he bent down to lick Merlin’s earlobe. Merlin gasped and squirmed, kicking Arthur’s shin by accident as he tried to gain some leverage. Arthur grunted and straddled Merlin in one fluid motion, trapping Merlin’s thighs between his. His cock brushed against Merlin’s only briefly before Arthur raised himself up again, pressing against Merlin’s wrists with the effort. Merlin winced, and a look of apology flashed across Arthur’s face. He pressed his lips to Merlin’s once before reaching down and stroking Merlin’s still-trapped cock with his index finger.

Merlin arched upward with a loud, sharp whine. Sweat was beginning to drip down the cloak still pressed against his back. “Arthur, please,” he whispered, trembling with the effort of keeping his magic in check.

“No,” Arthur repeated, keeping a firm grip on Merlin’s wrists as he brushed his palm against Merlin’s cock.  He tugged at the chains on the two belts that were still holding up Merlin’s breeches, then trailed his fingers along Merlin’s navel and dipped just below his waistband. His callused thumb brushed the very top of Merlin’s cock, and Merlin nearly came undone, groaning in frustration. He was so hard that it was beginning to hurt.

“Please—” His breath hitched as Arthur brushed the top of his cock again. “Arthur, _Sire—_ ” His magic was threatening to escape at any moment, but he couldn’t let it—not now—not while Arthur was here—but hang on—something was niggling at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t _think—_

“Come on, Merlin,” Arthur growled, grasping Merlin’s cock solidly through the blasted, infernal breeches, “ _do_ it,” and he moved his wrist upward once in an agonizingly slow motion. “ _Do it_ , Merlin, do it—fight me— _use it—"_

And that was it, that was all it took: Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and he almost threw Arthur off of him in his haste as the two belts unbuckled themselves and his breeches fell right down to his ankles. He threw off the sweat-drenched cloak and tunic and tried to pull off the boots with trembling fingers. Arthur smirked, using one finger to trace along the underside of his cock to distract him from the task.

Merlin glared and grabbed Arthur’s wrists, and flipping him over onto the bed as he undid the laces of his tunic and breeches with just a few blinks and half-formed mutters. Arthur lay underneath him, grinning, and reached out a hand to grip Merlin’s cock, stroking him in a steady rhythm. Merlin gasped and braced his hands against Arthur’s shoulders, trying to steady his breathing, but it was barely a minute before his orgasm wrenched out of him. Stars exploded behind his eyes as Arthur milked him through the sensation. Distantly, he heard the sound of rattling armor and shaking drawers and the _whoosh_ of a roaring fire, but he didn’t care.

He collapsed against Arthur in a heap, panting, boneless, exhausted. Arthur grunted, moving a hand up and down between them, and a moment later, Merlin felt Arthur take a deep, heaving breath as something wet and hot splattered across their chests.

They lay there for a moment quietly, soaking in the heat of the fire as they gradually regained their senses.  Arthur freed his hands and curled his arms around Merlin’s back, carding his fingers through Merlin’s hair before shoving him abruptly with one knee.

“Get off, Merlin,” he grunted, and Merlin blinked sleepily.

“What?”

“I _said_ , get off.”

Merlin mumbled and rolled over onto his back so that he lay at Arthur’s side, suddenly all too aware of the sticky come drying on his chest and his very undressed state. Heat rose to his cheeks. He muttered hastily under his breath, getting rid of all the evidence of sex, and then stood up, searching for the clothes he’d been wearing earlier when he walked into Arthur’s chambers. Arthur reached out a hand and tugged him back down so that he was sitting.  “Where are you going?”

“Er,” said Merlin, staring at his hands in his lap, “Well—I was just—I should really—”

“Merlin.” Arthur sounded exasperated. “I want you to stay."

“Stay,” said Merlin, and he lifted his gaze to meet Arthur’s.

Arthur nodded, curling an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.

Merlin breathed in Arthur’s scent and fitted his head into the crook of Arthur’s neck. “Yes, Sire,” he whispered, as he cautiously, joyously pressed the rest of his body against Arthur's. “I'll stay. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, funny story: my laptop broke down today. I turned on an old one from years ago that was lying around and decided to go through my old fanfiction folder. Lo and behold - what do I find? A ton of half-written fanfics that I'd completely forgotten about. Most of it is in fragments or incomplete, but some completed ones ended up being posted on anonymous kinkmemes or on my now-deleted LiveJournal account. This is one of them. I'm on an archiving kick, so I thought I might as well start consolidating under this account. 
> 
> Comments and/or kudos always appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)


End file.
